1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lint and raveling collector for a clothes dryer which provides an improvement in the performance of the clothes dryer. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a lint and raveling collector for a clothes dryer wherein disposition of a lint, raveling and similar fine waste coming out of clothes being dried can be effected in an improved manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional clothes dryer requires cleaning of an associated lint and raveling collector every time it is used to remove the lint, raveling and similar fine waste which has accumulated therein to prevent the clothes dryer from malfunctioning due to the accumulated lint, raveling and similar fine waste.
If the operator forgets to clean the lint and raveling collector and runs the clothes dryer with the lint, raveling and similar fine waste accumulated therein, the ventilation of the dryer is not adequate. This may cause the clothes dryer to overheat or moisture to condense in the air discharge duct. Such moisture may seep into the electrical wiring of the clothes dryer, causing a malfunction.
In a lint and raveling collector of a filter surface self-cleaning type of a clothes dryer, the clothing will rub directly against the filter surface of the lint and raveling collector, so that the lint, raveling and similar fine waste are forced through the interstices of the filter, thus causing the lint, raveling and similar fine waste to accumulate in the downstream side of the filter. Therefore, this conventional lint and raveling collector of the clothes dryer is not adequate for its purpose.
Apparatuses related to the above include those disclosed in, for example, the specifications of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21759/1984 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 55557/1978.